sarahpedia_the_sarah_lee_jones_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Michael Richardson
Kevin Michael Richardson (born October 25, 1964) is an American actor and voice actor, who has played a multitude of characters in animated series and video games. He is known for his distinctively deep voice and has been playing mostly villainous characters since the 1990s. For voicing the Joker in The Batman (2004–08), he was nominated for two Daytime Emmy Awards. Richardson has usually portrayed villainous characters due to his deep and powerful voice. In 1995, he obtained his first voice role; Mayor Tilton on the animated TV version of The Mask. His credits include Captain Gantu in Lilo & Stitch and its franchise, Shnitzel in the Chowder pilot (and was later replaced by John DiMaggio), Goro in Mortal Kombat, the second voice of Skulker on Danny Phantom, Sarevok in the Baldur's Gate series, Jolee Bindo in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Crunch Bandicoot in the Crash Bandicoot games, Tartarus from Halo 2, Chairman Drek in Ratchet & Clank, Antauri in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Openly Gator from Queer Duck, Doctor Payne and others on The Proud Family, Dark Laser on The Fairly OddParents, Maurice from The Penguins of Madagascar, Slam Tasmanian and Tech E. Coyote on Loonatics Unleashed and the voice of Exile in the 1990s animated series Road Rovers. Richardson also replaced Keith David as the voice of Tombstone on The Spectacular Spider-Man. He provided a character voice set for Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter and Icewind Dale II. He was the voice of Heihachi in the PlayStation 2 game Soul Calibur II, though he is listed in the role as Victor Stone. He also voiced Stump Smash and Tree Rex in Skylanders: Swap Force, Skylanders: Trap Team''and ''Skylanders: SuperChargers. In 2001, he voiced Barney Rubble in the animated movie The Flintstones: On the Rocks. In 2003, he voiced Trigon in the animated series Teen Titans. In 2004, he became the first African-American to voice the Joker in the Kids WB animated series, The Batman, a role for which he was twice nominated for the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program. In 2006, he appeared in the comedy Clerks II in which he plays a cop who notices the words "Porch Monkey 4 Life" written on the back of Randal Graves' work jacket. In 2008, he did the voice of Bishop for Wolverine and the X-Men. Later, he did the voice of Nick Fury on The Super Hero Squad Show. He often plays characters based on comedian Bill Cosby, such as on Family Guy ("Brian Does Hollywood"), where Stewie is a contestant on the comedian's Kids Say the Darndest Things; as Cosby himself on The Boondocks and playing the role of Numbuh 5's father Mr. Lincoln, who is also a homage of Cosby on Codename: Kids Next Door. His most frequent role on Family Guy is as Jerome, Lois's ex-boyfriend. He also voiced Cleveland Brown, Jr., Lester Krinklesac and numerous others on The Cleveland Show. He currently voices Principal Brian Lewis on American Dad!. Richardson's voice roles (in 2011) include Panthro in the 2011 Thundercats series, Martian Manhunter on Young Justice, and Bulkhead, one of the Autobots in Transformers: Prime. He played Kilowog in Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters, the video game sequel to the live-action film Green Lantern, and later reprised the role in Green Lantern: The Animated Series.[citation needed] Richardson was nominated for Voice Actor of the Year by Behind the Voice Actors in 20122 and in 2013.3 In 2015, Richardson provided the voice of a Nigerian king on The Simpsons episode "The Princess Guide". Later, he provided the voice of Judge Michaels in Tyler Perry's first animated film Madea's Tough Love. In 2018, Richardson provided the voice of Jimbo in The Boss Baby: Back in Business, a follow-up of the 2017 film The Boss Baby. Richardson is the current voice of Dr. Larry Nelson in various Sarah Lee Jones media since 2002. Category:Voice Actors